Untitled
by cherrymfzb
Summary: AU. Lucas plays pro-basketball and Brooke is his new nanny. Yes it sounds cheesy, but give it a chance. RR.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first One Tree Hill fanfic. It's an AU and set in the future. Lucas plays for the Dallas Mavericks and Brooke has been hired as his new nanny. Yes it sounds cheesy but we'll see how things go. Reviews are always welcome. Also I need a beta if I choose to continue this story so if anyone is willing just drop me a line and let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or the Dallas Mavericks. Sorry.**

"So I got a new job today," Brooke Davis told her best friend Haley James as they talked on the phone.

"Oh really, so what's this one?"

"Well apparently it's for some high profile family and the agency thought I'd be good for it because I know how to be discreet." Brooke switched the phone to her other ear so she could paint the toe nails on her other foot. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

"It's a good thing I'm someone." Haley replied laughing.

"True, true. Well it's for some basketball player, Scott or something. I just met the grandma today. Apparently the wife ran off a few weeks ago after she had their second baby. Scandalous. Anyways, I'll be moving in next week. Should be thrilling. There's two kids, shouldn't be anything I can't handle. I wonder if he'll buy me a new car, not that I don't love mine and everything but if he plays basketball he's got to have money and could afford a nice new car for me. One with all leather interiors and a sweet sound system, possibly with TV's so the kids can watch DVD's while driving. It'll be awesome."

"Brooke you haven't changed a bit. Anyways, I got to go. I have to finish my thesis and such. But good luck with your first day and everything. Love you."

"Love you too whore."

"Slut."

"Bye."

"Later." Brooke hung up the phone and walked down the hall to her kitchen glad to have someone like Haley on her side. They had met in high school when Haley was assigned as Brooke's tutor. At first they couldn't stand each other but then one day Haley came in crying. Seems one of the more popular guys had humiliated her in class. That was not something Brooke would stand for so she took the guy down a few notches. Since that day she and Haley had been inseparable.

They had even gone to college together, but a week into it Brooke decided it wasn't for her and dropped out. She took her tuition money and started traveling around the United States. She'd stop when she found someplace she liked and would settle down and get a job. She did have a trust fund but because of the stunt she pulled her parents made it so she couldn't get her hands on it until she was 28.

Currently she resided in Dallas, Texas. The first time she had driven into Dallas she knew it was where she wanted to stop. There was just something about it that pulled her in. She loved the fact that it was a big city but had a small town feeling to it.

Brooke hummed to herself as she looked in her closet for something to wear. Her boyfriend Jesse was going to take her out as a celebration on her getting a new job. Plus, it would probably be one of the last times she got to go out in awhile. This new job was different than any other nanny job she had. This time she would be a live-in and the fact that there was only one parent and he was going to be gone A LOT meant she would be in charge of the household for much of the time. It was exciting and scary at the same time.

The next Monday morning Brooked pulled up to the Scott estate and waited at the gate to be let in. As the gate opened she began the drive up to the house. She had been around wealth and luxury her entire life, but never of this magnitude. Over the weekend she had done some research on her future employer and had found out he was one of the most popular players in the NBA. He was from North Carolina and had been drafted by the Dallas Mavericks right out of college. He had been on the team for the past four years and last year they had gone to the playoffs but not the NBA finals.

Brooke nervously stepped out of her truck and climbed the steps to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. A minute later Karen Roe opened the door. "Oh Brooke, it's so good to see you, how was the drive?"

"Not bad, but you know Dallas traffic."

"Yes, Lucas has made some not too friendly comments about it. Come in, come in." Brooke stepped into the house and noticed the normalcy about it. For being rich and famous the house was not as decorated as ornately as one would expect. "So Luke took Jason to Kindergarten and then went to practice. Francis is asleep so it'll just be you and me for a while. I'll show you around the house and we can start going over some of the basic household procedures. Feel free to ask me any questions as we go through."

The two women began the tour of the house and Karen was very informative. Brooke wondered how long she had been running the house. The house was nothing special and had the feel of any large house. "This is the nanny suite. It connects to Francis' nursery and is close to Jason's room." Karen opened the room and led Brooke inside. It was a large bedroom with it's own bathroom and sitting area. The entire room was bigger than Brooke's current apartment. "So what do you think?" Karen asked beaming.

A smile spread across Brooke's room, "Wow, it's amazing. I love it. I think it'll be more than adequate."

"Well good. I know it's kind of bare but we wanted to wait until we hired someone to decorate. We can go out sometime later in the week and get you some things."

"Thanks Karen. It really means a lot to me." Just that moment the faint sounds of crying came through the baby monitor Karen was carrying around.

"Well it looks like Francis is up, right on time. How about we go inside and meet her?" Brooked agreed and they went through the adjoining door into the nursery. It was a sea of yellows once the entered and on the wall under a woodland mural a crib sat. Karen went over to the baby and quietly cooed to her as she picked her up. She walked over to Brooke and held her out for her to see.

Brooke looked at the baby and could honestly say she was the prettiest baby she had ever seen. "She's gorgeous."

"She is, isn't she? Luke is going to have his hands full with this one when she's a teenager." Karen held her out for Brooke to take. Brooke eagerly accepted her. She had loved babies for as long as she could remember. She cradled the infant in her arms and made a mental promise to protect her as best as she could. "So this is her room," Karen waved her arm around. "That's her crib, her changing table, all the extra diapers and supplies are underneath in the cupboards. That dresser over there has her clothes,"

Brooke followed Karen around eager to remember where everything was. She held the baby and took mental notes. After they were done in there they headed down to the kitchen to feed Francis and eat some lunch themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate it. Also about updates, I'm in my last semester of college and work a full time job so I know they won't be every day. I will update at least once a week though. Thanks also to my beta Priscilla. And if anyone has an idea for the title suggestions are open and welcome. Thanks again and please read and review. **

**PS: this just came up but my internet is not working right now So updates might be a little more infrequent for a while. Sorry. Hopefully it'll start working again soon.**

Chapter 2

"She's too young, I don't like her." Lucas Scott declared as he and his mother sat in the living room that night. Brooke had gone home for the night. She was going to move in later in the week. Karen rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I think she's lovely. Jason and Francis seemed to like her."

"Jason and Francis like everybody. She's what, 23? And you want her to watch my kids while I'm gone and I'm supposed to be okay with that" Ever since his wife had left him Lucas was a different man. He was more sullen and angry than ever before. He was extremely protective of his kids and had yet to leave them with anyone but his mother.

" Luke I really think she'll be just what they need. She's young and full of energy. She really seemed to like them as well. She comes very highly recommended. I don't know what's not to like about her. Would you rather have some grumpy old woman watch them? Who's bittered with life and everyone in it? Brooke seems eager to learn and wants to be here. I think she'll take excellent care of Francis and Jason. I called her references over the weekend and all of them only had positive things to say about her."

"Well if she's so great why did she quit" Karen groaned, this was going to be a struggle. She had to convince Lucas that Brooke was the one for his kids. She had dropped her life to come out here and help him when Lisa left, but now she was ready to get back. She loved her son and grandchildren, but she had a life back in Tree Hill that she needed to get back to.

"Well one job was only temporary, their nanny had to leave for a little while to take care of her sick mother. Another family the mother decided to quit her job and take care of the kids. Apparently she still sits for them from time to time. All of the other families I called were much of the same. They all said she took care of the kids like they were her own. I happened to like her a lot. She was polite and knowledgeable. Besides you gave me the job of picking out a nanny for you. And this is my choice. Other applicants I talked to, there was just something off about them, but not Brooke. I really think it'll work out. And if not, I'll come back out and we can find you a new one. "

Lucas furrowed his brow. As much as he hated to admit it, his mom was right. Brooke was probably better than anyone they were going to find. He had met some of his teammates' nannies and had never been particularly impressed with any of them; maybe he just had a thing against nannies. As much as he wanted his mom to stay, he knew she had to go back to her café and life in Tree Hill. Just then they heard the sounds of Francis waking up for her nightly bottle. Luke told his mom he'd get her. He cherished the times he got to spend with his little girl. She was his heart.

He walked into the nursery with a bottle in hand and picked up his little girl. He thought she was the prettiest baby ever, but he was probably biased. "Hey baby, Daddy's here" he told her as he picked her up and placed her in his arms. He walked over to the rocking chair and began to feed her the bottle. "So you met Brooke today? Grandma, said you like her. That's good, I trust your judgment; Grandma, said you sat giggled and smiled at Brooke all day today. I guess I'll just have to learn to like her like you do."

Karen smiled as she listened to her son talk to his daughter over the baby monitor. She should have turned it off, but when he started talking she had to listen. It warmed her heart to hear him talk to his baby like that. Even though she was only a few months old, Karen knew that her granddaughter was already looking out for her daddy.

"Hales, they have a gym. Like a full out gym. And full size basketball and tennis courts, AND, get this, this is INSANE, two pools. One indoor and one outdoor. Man and I thought my house was nice growing up."

"Enough about the house Tigger, how are the kids? What are they like"

"Well Jason is five and is in kindergarten. He's one little ball of energy. Today he dragged me around the house showing me all his favorite toys and movies. You should see him with little Francis, it's too cute. He'll go up to her baby seat and start talking to her like it's normal. Like today, he started to tell her about his day in kindergarten." Haley continued to listen to Brooke while she rambled on and on about the kids. She was almost jealous, Brooke got to baby-sit while she worked her ass off on her thesis. But she was happy, and Brooke deserved to be happy. She just wished that she would find what she was looking for.

"Sounds cool. How's the dad"

"I only met him briefly. He seemed kind of angry and mean, but Karen says he's only been like this since his wife left him. Yeah apparently one day she just up and decided she didn't want to be married or have kids anymore. She told him she was going shopping and then never showed back up. A few days later she called and told him it was over. Can you believe that? Imagine just leaving your family"

"Brooke you did that. Or are you forgetting"

"Well it wasn't exactly like that. I didn't have kids. I would never abandon my kids. I just ditched my parents who had forgotten about me long ago. I'm sure I did them a favor." It was true; growing up Brooke's parents had never really been there at all. They gave her money instead of love and Brooke had always resented that. When she was 18 she pretty much renounced them and took off on her great adventure. "Anyways, how goes the thesis"

"Ugh, don't get me started. You know I love what I'm doing, but I'll be glad when this is over. Speaking of which I have some more research to do. And you have to pack."

"True dat, later Hales."

"See ya." Brooke hung up the phone and looked around. She didn't have much to pack. Since she moved around a lot she had learned to make do with the bare essentials. She had a laptop computer, a couple CDs, a TV, and suitcases upon suitcases of clothes. If there was one thing to be said about Brooke Davis it's that she is a clotheshorse. Shopping was her passion and it showed. The first thing she did when looking at apartments was to check out the closet space. If it didn't have enough she wouldn't take it, regardless of price or size.

As she started packing up her CD's the same feeling of doubt crept into her. Ever since she had taken the job she had been second-guessing her decision. It was a major responsibility and she knew she could do it, but she still had doubts. She was scared of moving into the house with just the kids and Lucas. She prayed that she and Lucas would get along or it was going to be hell.

Her boyfriend wasn't too thrilled about the idea either. He was somewhat insecure with the idea of Brooke moving into a house with a very eligible bachelor and his kids. She told him he had nothing to worry about, but there was still that fear she was going to leave him in the back of his head. Brooke tried to get rid of the thoughts as she turned up her favorite CD and sang along, packing up her world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well that's the last box." It was Friday, moving day for Brooke. All her things had been packed up into a truck and were about to make the trek to the Scott house. It was a bittersweet day for Brooke; there was no going back now. Karen and Francis had come with her to supervise the movers. After the truck was on its way the Brooke buckled Francis into her car seat and got into the car with Karen.

"So what's going through your head?" The past week Brooke and Karen had grown close. Karen had never had a daughter and Brooke had never really had a mom and they just clicked. Karen was relieved because she knew now that the kids would be in the best possible care. She had complete trust and faith in Brooke and it was the best feeling in the world.

"Alright I guess. I did like that apartment. It was close to downtown and it had the cutest little kitchen. Plus Jesse was nearby, that was a definite plus."

"I see. Well everything happens for a reason, I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Yeah, besides I think I'm going to like my new digs. I think we went a little overboard on my new room." The two women had spent a better part of the week shopping for Brooke's new room. Brooke had been a little apprehensive at first to spend so much money but Karen had assured her it was quite all right. Once they got over that hurdle Brooke had no problem spending Lucas' money. They had gone to Nordstrom and all over the Dallas Galleria spending money. Besides just buying room furnishing Karen had decided Brooke could do with new clothes. While they were buying clothes for Brooke, they also bought clothes for the rest of the family. Brooke had bought a whole new wardrobe for Francis. That's one of the things she loved about babies, they had the best clothes.

When they got back to the house the truck was there and Francis was asleep. They put the baby in the bed and started to unpack Brooke's boxes. It would be another hour before Lucas and Jason got home. All the furniture and accessories had already been placed in the room; all that was left was to put Brooke's stuff in it.

"Oh man, I can't believe I kept this." Brooke said as she pulled out an old notebook. She opened it up and began flipping through it.

"What is it?" Karen asked as she walked out of the closet. She had been in the process of hanging up Brooke's numerous articles of clothing.

"Oh just this notebook Haley and I made in high school. It chronicles our dating life. There are pictures in here and crazy little mementos. I don't know what we were thinking when we made this." Karen shook her head and laughed at the girl and went back to hanging up clothes.

A little while later a large bang was heard as the front door slammed shut, that was the signal that the boys were home. "Grandma, Brooke, Francie! We're home!" Next thing they knew Jason burst into Brooke's room. "Hi!"

"Shhh baby, Francis is asleep." Karen told him.

"Oops sorry." He dropped his backpack on the floor and climbed onto the bed with Brooke. "Hi Brooke."

"Hi yourself. How was school?" Brooke and Jason had taken an immediate liking to each other. If both were home at the same time they were usually found together. Many nights Jason had even fallen asleep on the couch next to Brooke while watching TV.

"It was fine. Ms. Hicks was sick so we had a substitute so we went over to the other class today. Zach's in the other class and we talked the whole day. And then we watched a movie on animals. And then in PE I scored a goal while playing soccer. And I got a check plus on my work for the week." As Jason babbled on about his day Luke walked into the room to see what was going on.

As the week had gone on he had realized his mother was right about Brooke. She was excellent with the kids and took care of them like they were her own, and Jason had warmed up to her as soon as he had met her. He was still somewhat hesitant, but chalked that up to just leaving his kids alone.

"Hello ladies, spend any more of my money today?"

"Not yet honey. We were thinking we could go out to dinner later, your treat of course." Karen told him as she went to greet him. Another thing he had learned about Brooke that week was she was a world-class shopper. Karen and Brooke together were a dangerous combination.

"Of course." He smirked back to his mom.

**That next Sunday**, Brooke found herself at the airport dropping Karen off. Lucas had opted not to go in fear of drawing a crowd. She was going back to Tree Hill and Brooke would be in charge. "Well you know if you ever need anything just call me," Karen said as she gave Brooke last minute instructions, "don't forget Francis has to have her blanket to go to sleep and Jason hates red sauce on his pasta."

"Karen, relax, we're going to be fine. You know this. I have a notebook full of instructions back at the house and your number in my cell phone, every number you have. I will call you if anything happens. Don't worry I'll watch Lucas too. You'll be back soon enough. I can handle this, we will all be fine. Now get on your plane and call us when you get there. I'll kiss the kids for you when I get home. And I'll send you weekly pictures and let you know how Jason's school is going, do not worry. Things are going to be fine."

"I know, I'm just nervous, you're the first non-family member we've left the kids with since Lisa left. And I trust you, I do, I'm just worried how they're going to react."

"I know. But you have to board the plane. I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Yes. Bye honey, take care of my family for me." Karen hugged Brooke and the two said goodbye. Brooke watched her board the plane and then started her trek back to the car. She was currently driving Lucas' Escalade and loved every minute of it. He had put her on his insurance and she could drive pretty much any car of his she wanted.

When she got back to the house it was late and the kids were already asleep. Lucas was in his study, which meant he did not want to be disturbed. With nothing else to do, she went to the playroom to pick it up.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thanks again for all the reviews, they are quite inspiring. Here's a B/L chapter for everyone. Uh, not much else to say.

Chapter 4

Brooke was bored. It was Tuesday night and there was nothing on television. The kids were already asleep and no one was online to talk to. She had magazines she could read, but reading was not very appealing at the moment. She wanted to do something with someone and the only available person in the house was Lucas.

Ever since she had moved in a few weeks ago Lucas had been avoiding her. They saw each other during meals and when discussing things about the kids but that was the extent of their conversations. Being ignored was not something Brooke Davis was used to or accepted. She decided to change things.

"Hey Lucas," Lucas looked up and saw Brooke leaning on the doorway. He was at his computer checking on his fantasy football league. He was bored and was almost happy to have a distraction.

"Hi Brooke, what do you need?" He watched as she sashayed into the room. Any man that said Brooke was not attractive was lying. As far as women came she was in the top tier. She sat down on his desk and looked him square in the eye.

"You. I'm bored and I was thinking we could play a game of pool. I noticed that nice pool table in the game room and it's a shame it's going to waste. So I was thinking we could open a few beers and play a nice friendly game of pool."

Lucas had to admit Brooke's offer was tempting. He hadn't had a nice relaxing kick back night in awhile and with the pre-season starting in a few weeks he didn't know when he would get another one.

"Alright. Go get the beer and I'll meet you in there." A grin spread across Brooke's face.

"Sweet." She got up and walked to the door, "Oh and just so you know your fantasy team looks pretty good." And with one last wink she was out the door. His mom was definitely right, Brooke was one of a kind.

As he got to the game room he saw Brooke, beer in hand, setting up the game. "Hey gorgeous. So I thought of a nice little twist. Seems since I've been here we haven't really gotten talk. So, every time I sink a ball, you answer one of my questions and vice versa. How does that sound?" Lucas shook his head and grinned at her. He really didn't think he could really get out of it even if he wanted too.

"Whatever you want, I'm at your disposal tonight. Tonight you are the boss." Brooke just grinned back at him.

"Baby, I'm always the boss." Brooke didn't know what had gotten her, up until now they had been very professional and now she was flirting with her boss like he was any normal guy. Brooke handed him a beer then went to line up the cue ball.

"Who says you get to go first?"

"Ladies first." She hit the cue ball and when it hit the others balls went every where. Brooke noticed one solid go in the pocket and grinned broadly. "Well looks like I'm solids and time for your first question. We'll start easy. So Mr. Scott, what is your name?"

Luke threw back his head, he hated his middle name. Reluctantly he answered, "Eugene." Brooke tried to stifle her giggles and went and lined up another shot. With ease another solid went in.

"What's the wildest thing you've ever done?"

"I thought you said we were starting easy?"

"That is easy." Lucas thought a moment before answering.

"Well once in high school I kinda had a threesome with my girlfriend and one of our other friends." Brooke's mouth hung down in shock.

"What do you mean kinda? You either did or you didn't. Please explain." Lucas regretted saying anything.

"Well Peyton and I were high school sweethearts. In our senior year of high school we were kinda bored with our sex life so we decided to try and spice things up. There was this club back home and we picked up this other girl Anna. We all went back to her place and yeah, I can't say any more. A gentleman does not kiss and tell."

"Well sir, I am in shock. Who knew you had that in you? Interesting, very. Well my turn." Brooke missed this time and Lucas suspected she did it on purpose. He had a feeling Brooke was the kind of girl who loved to talk about herself. Lucas picked up his cue stick and sunk a striped.

"Alright, do you have any tattoos?" Brooke grinned slyly before unbuttoning her jeans and pulling her panties down a little to reveal a tattoo. Before he could get a really good look Brooke quickly buttoned her pants back up. "I didn't get a good enough look."

"Sorry sweetheart, the good looks are reserved for my man only. Now take your next shot." After taking a sip of beer Lucas lined up his cue stick and lined up another shot.

"Next question, what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Before I answer, one second," Brooked chugged the rest of her beer and slammed it onto the bar. "I was the school slut in high school and up until a few years ago. Most of the guys I've ever slept with had girlfriends at the time. Usually the guy's girlfriends I didn't care for. So after the fact I'd go and tell them. Yeah, not my proudest moments. Luckily for me I grew out of that habit and have been in a monogamous relationship with the same guy for the past year. Which is a record for me."

"Interesting." The rest of the game progressed like that. After the first game was over they played another. By the end of the night two six packs of beer were gone and the two were giggling on the couch like old friends. Brooke couldn't believe she had gotten drunk with her boss and Luke couldn't believe he had gotten drunk with the nanny. "I've never seen a chick play pool as well as you do."

"I've had a lot of practice. Daddy-daughter time at my house consisted of my dad teaching me how to play. Later I learned it was a great tool for picking up guys. Hee, Haley and I once hustled these two losers. We were at this bar playing and these two guys came up and asked for a game. We said yes and lost the first game. They were totally gloating so we asked for a second game. Needless to say we showed no mercy that time. By the time we were done with them they had bought all our drinks and walked out of the bar in only boxers and socks. It was CLASSIC!"

The two burst into another fit of giggles thinking about the situation. Lucas looked at the clock and noticed the time. "We better get to bed, it's one am and someone has to take Jason to school tomorrow." At that time a faint cry was heard over the baby monitor. "And miss Francis sounds hungry."

"I'll get her. You go to bed. You have practice tomorrow anyways. Night." Brooke stood up and started towards the door.

"Hey Brooke,"

"yeah?"

"Thanks for tonight. I had a good time."

"No problem, anytime."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I am SOOOOOO sorry for not updating at all last week. I was sick with that flu crap and had no energy or desire to write at all. To top that off I had a test or paper due in every single class last week as well. So once again I am sorry for no updates. I will keep updating and finish this story, I was just sick last week. Anyways, here's chapter 5. Pls R/R they keep me motivated. Thanks!****Oh also, I know this is SOOOOOO bad but I'm changing the age of Francis. I've decided to make her a toddler instead of a baby. I have yet to go back and do it but I will in the next few days. I know changing a character in the middle of a story is way bad but yeah. So from here on out Francis is 2 years old instead of a baby. Everything else remains the same.**

Things were busy at the Scott household. The pre-season had come and gone and it was now the day of Lucas' first game of the season. As luck would have it Lucas' team was set to play against his half-brother Nathan's team. Since the game was in Dallas the entire Scott family and Roe family were coming in for it. Brooke was in charge of getting everything ready and was going crazy. At last count she could tell they were going to have eight extra people, a couple of whom did not get a long very well from what Lucas had told her.

Currently Brooke was on her way to pick up Karen and Lucas' step mom Deb. The two had decided to come early to see the grandkids and help Brooke get things organized. They knew all too well the stresses the Scott clan could cause. Lucas was home with the kids. Since that night a few weeks ago when they had played pool together things had been much better between the two of them. They were more like friends now instead of employer and employee.

Brooke sat in the Escalade waiting for the two women to come out. She had never met Deb but had heard a lot about her. She was the wife of Lucas' dad, Dan and also the business partner of Karen. Brooke thought it said only good things about both women if they were able to get past their differences and become friends and business partners. Soon after Brooke saw Karen walk out of the terminal with a woman she assumed was Deb. Brooke got out of the car to greet them.

"Karen!" Brooke waved her hand hoping she saw her. Luckily she did and the two headed over towards her. The first thing Karen did was to engulf Brooke in a hug. She had missed the girl and the link she provided to her grandkids.

"Hi honey, how are you doing?"

"I'm good. How was the flight?"

"No complaints, first-class is definitely the way to go. Brooke this is Deb." Karen said introducing the blonde woman.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you. I've heard so many good things about you." Deb said as the two women shook hands.

"Likewise." They loaded up everything in the truck and started the long drive back to the Scott estate with Brooke filling them in on all the Dallas Scott family drama. "Oh my goodness, it is so funny. All these women HATE me. Like somehow I am preventing them from hooking up with Lucas. I'm telling you there is nothing worse than a single soccer mom."

Karen and Deb laughed at Brooke's story of her first encounter with the mom's from Jason's soccer team. Luke had usually taken Jason to practice but he was out of town so Brooke had to take him. The women were less than friendly. They were not overly excited to see a young beautiful woman living with the object of their affection. Things had only gotten slightly better over time when they learned she was just the nanny and not the new woman in Lucas' life.

"It's so funny when we go to the games. These women are practically throwing themselves at Luke. The poor guy does not know what to do. Francis and I just sit back and laugh. He's asked me what he should do, but I'm trying to stay out of it, the women already hate me enough, I don't need to give them yet another reason too."

Finally they reached the house. Brooke was hoping the kids were already asleep like she told Lucas to do or else she was going to have a tough time getting them to bed. They had been off the wall that week in anticipation of their family coming. The two had big plans for all their grandparents and uncles.

The front door opened as soon as the car stopped and Lucas came outside. He embraced his mother and greeted Deb and helped everyone with the luggage inside. Brooke was relieved to not see a kid anywhere.

"How was your flight?"

"It was excellent. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Probably more excited than the kids for everyone to come this weekend. Everyone is coming this weekend, right?" Brooke watched with an amused expression on her face. She had never seen Luke this excited before and he was probably right about being more excited than the kids for everyone to come.

"When does Nathan get here?" Deb asked. She loved Lucas but Nathan was her biological son and she hadn't seen him in quite some time. He lived in California now and didn't feel it was that important to go back to Tree Hill to see his parents.

"He'll get here tomorrow. His coach said he could come a day earlier than the team." Brooke quietly left the room to let the family have some privacy.

**There was one word to describe the Scott household, pandemonium.** Everyone had arrived and things were in full swing. Brooke had never quite seen anything like their family. At the head of the family were Royal and Mae Scott. Royal was certainly something else, he was stubborn, bossy, demanding, and in his eyes never wrong. But there was a soft side hardly anyone saw. According to Karen Royal had helped her out financially all the years that Dan had denied Lucas. Mae was just the opposite and was one of the sweetest and kindest ladies that Brooke had ever met. How she had stayed married to Royal all those years was a mystery to all.

They had two sons Keith and Dan. Keith was the older more soft-spoken of the two. He had Dan had been in competition with each other for years. After Dan had a heart attack a few years back things got better between them. Dan was the link that held most of these people together. In high school he had gotten Karen pregnant, left her and then got Deb pregnant. He chose Deb and together they had Nathan. They had more than a few rough patches but had always stuck it out. According to Lucas Dan had just started to be more human and civil towards everyone in the past few years.

Karen's husband Andy also came out for the game. The two had met while Lucas was still in high school. Andy was a few years younger than Karen and insanely wealthy. He was from Australia and Brooke could see why Karen had fallen for him in the first place.

Lastly was Nathan. At the very first he and Brooke had hit it off. Nathan was the most cocky, arrogant man Brooke had ever met, but the two got along marvelously. They had talked on phone a few times before and had a good time teasing the other. Nathan was as big a flirt as Brooke and the two had fun trying to one up each other on dirty things to say.

Currently the entire clan was trying to have breakfast before Jason's soccer game. It was a Saturday morning and they had the soccer game and then the big basketball game that night. Karen and Deb had insisted on cooking for everyone and pancakes, waffles, and every sort of imaginable breakfast food sat on Luke's massive breakfast table. Conversations were going on all over the place. The family wanted to make sure they said everything that needed to be said before they were all separated again. Jason and Francis loved the attention they were receiving as well.

Brooke had never seen two more doted upon children. Every single person there spoiled them and gave into their every whim. Even the cold hearted Dan Scott turned into a softie when his granddaughter smiled at him.

Nathan stood up from the table and walked by Brooke, "I'm going to the kitchen." He smiled at her.

Brooke smiled right back, "Oooh, can I come?"

"Yeah, probably a few times." Brooke and everyone else who had heard the exchange were in shock. Brooke just giggled and swatted Nathan on the butt as he walked out of the dining room.

"Grandpa Dan are you coming to my game today?" Jason asked bouncing up and down in his chair.

"Sure thing buddy. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Awesome. I've been really good lately. I scored a goal in practice this week." Brooke smiled as she saw the two talk. Jason knew his grandfather loved sports and had been talking all week about showing him how good an athlete he was. After breakfast everyone piled in the cars to head out to the soccer fields to watch Jason's game.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, Lucas says you're not coming to the game tonight. What's up with that? Brooke looked up from the book she was reading as Nathan entered her room.

"Knock much?"

"Sorry. So why aren't you coming? Brooke sighed; she knew she wasn't going to get out of this one so easy.

"Because the way I see it, I'm going to get to go to plenty of games this season and now I have someone to watch the kids and I'm going to take a night off. I haven't really gone out with my boyfriend in months and I'm taking a chance. You'll be fine without me. No one is going to die because I'm not there."

"I need my own personal cheerleader. I don't like sharing. I need a persons undivided attention."

"You're too much you pig. I think the Laker Girls can cheer for you just fine." Lucas had told Nathan earlier that Brooke was a cheerleader in high school and Nathan's imagination had gone wild at the thought. He hadn't shut up about it yet.

"Yeah, but I doubt any of them look as good as you. And I've already worked my way through all of them."

"Eww. Now please get out, you have a game to get ready for." After Nathan left her room Brooke went and got in the tub. She wanted to look extra nice for her date tonight. She soaked in the bubbles and closed her eyes just wanting to relax. Since she had started she didn't really have a lot of time to herself. She got weekend offs when Lucas was home, but with the season starting up he was gone more often. Now she just wanted a night out on the town. Her peace and solitude was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Luke. Can I come in?"

"Fine." Brooke made sure all the bubbles were strategically placed as Lucas walked into the room. "What do you want?" Luke's eyes almost popped out when he saw Brooke lying in the tub.

"Uh, well I just wanted to see what you were doing tonight."

"Well I was going to go out with Jesse. And probably get really drunk and then go home. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to see what you were up to. But I guess I'll let you get back to your bath. We're going to miss you at the game."

"Thanks, but I'm sure they'll be plenty more games. Besides your family is here, you all need to be alone. I'll be fine don't worry about me."

"Okay. Well have a good night. See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here. Now would you go and get to your game. And good luck, beat Nathan bad. He deserves it." Lucas smirked at her.

"Will do." As Lucas left Brooke smiled to herself. She had loved the way Luke looked when he saw her in the bathtub. He was so weird about things like that sometimes. It's not like he's never seen a woman naked before.

**The club was loud and noisy** and Brooke was in her element. She loved the loud noise and all the people. The night had been good so far. Jesse and her had gone out to dinner and then just hung out at his place and watched a movie. Now they were out downtown with their friends. To make things even better Jason had called her to tell her that the Mavericks had won. That was just icing on the cake that Nathan had lost. He now owed her a free trip to California.

As she sat at the bar talking to her friend Megan the bartender came up and handed her a drink. "This is from some guy up in the VIP lounge." Brooke took the drink and looked up towards the VIP lounge. The only people she could think of who would send it to her was either Nathan or Luke. Sure enough Nathan sat up there grinning like an idiot. Brooke lifted up her glass as a toast and then downed it.

"Who was that from?" Megan asked.

"Luke's brother Nathan." Just then she had a brilliant idea. She turned to the bartender and whispered something in his ear. She then grabbed Megan's hand and started dragging her upstairs.

"Where are we going?"

"VIP lounge." Brooke shoved her way upstairs until she got to the bouncer. "Hi we're with the Scotts." The bouncer just looked at her.

"Are you on the list?"

"I don't know why don't you check it." Brooke mouthed back. Megan rolled her eyes; they had been thrown out of bars before because of Brooke's mouth. At that moment Nathan came up and told the bouncer to let them in.

"Hi baby, I heard you lost. You owe me a free trip."

"Thanks Brooke. That's just what I needed to hear."

"What, that your team sucks?"

"Ha-ha, you are tooooo funny."

"I know. So how'd you find me?"  
"Luke has a tracking device on you."

"Lovely. Anyways this is my friend Megan. Megan, this is Nathan." The two greeted each other and all joined the group. Brooke went over and sat down next to Luke. "Hey gorgeous. Congratulations on the game."

"Thanks. Where's your man?"

"Downstairs running up your tab. Thanks for that."

"You put all your drinks on my tab?"

"Yep." Brooke grinned like a mad woman. She had convinced the bartender to transfer her tab over to Nathan's. Now all her friends downstairs were reaping the benefits. "Where are my babies?"

"Mom took them home. She told us to go out and have fun."

"Good for her. Anyways we're going to go. Have fun boys." Brooke grabbed Megan and they were out before they could enjoy it. Lucas watched Brooke go downstairs and wrap herself around a Hispanic male. He could only assume that was her boyfriend Jesse. He watched as they kissed hello and a pang of something hit him in the stomach. He couldn't like Brooke could he? She was his nanny, it was way too cliché.

Nathan watched his brother watch Brooke. Since he'd been in town he had noticed the way to two acted together. One thing he could tell was that there was a bond between the two of them. Whether or not it was sexual he wasn't sure. He had no interest in Brooke himself, the two had bonded talking on the phone every now and then and had really hit it off since he came into town. He was more interested to see how Brooke and Lucas' relationship developed.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it. I know ya'll want me to update more frequently but I seriously am busy. Sometimes I just don't have time to sit down and write. Anyways thanks again for the reviews. 

Chapter 7

"You got a dog?" Lucas stared at the trio. Brooke, Jason, and Francis looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yes daddy. His name is Max and he's my best friend." Francis replied matter of factly. Lucas rolled his eyes. He had been on the road for the past week and had come home to find his house infested with a dog. Apparently Brooke and the kids were out shopping and saw an adoption day event at a pet store. They had stopped just to look and had all fallen in love with a dog-named Max. Brooke had promptly adopted him and brought him home without even asking Lucas if it was all right.

Lucas looked at the dog. He had never really cared for dogs. This dog in particular was a mutt. He was a medium sized dog and very shaggy. Brooke had told him they hadn't had time to get him groomed yet. It didn't look like he'd be able to send it back; the kids were already attached to him. Jason told him that Max slept in his room every night.

"Why don't you guys take Max out back and play with him? I want to talk to Brooke."

"K daddy." Francis hugged Lucas' legs before following Jason out the door to play with the dog.

"A dog Brooke?"

"He was so cute and looked so lonely. We couldn't leave him there. Just be happy we only got one."

"You could have asked me first."

"Well it was kind of spur of the moment." Brooke didn't know why Lucas was getting so upset, it was just a dog. He wasn't home enough to even be bothered by it. "It'll teach the kids responsibility. Jason and Francis check every morning to make sure he has food. They're too little to really walk him but they come with me when I go. Look at them, that's how they've been all week. It really is sweet. Besides he makes me feel safer when you're gone."

Lucas looked outside and saw his kids playing with Max in the back yard. Francis ran as fast as her little legs could go trying to follow him around. Jason would throw a ball and Max would go and get it and bring it back to them. Francis giggled non-stop the whole time.

"I don't think I've seen her laugh like that since her mom left. That hit her pretty hard. She's too little to understand, all she knows is her mom isn't around any more." Brooke was shocked. Lucas hadn't ever really talked about his ex with her. In fact that subject was pretty much off topic. Francis was a happy girl but the way she was with Max was different. She giggled constantly. Jason was right when he said Max slept in his bed with him, but Max somehow always ended up in Francis' room before too long.

"Luke, look, I'm sorry I didn't ask, but he looked so pathetic and they said they were going to have to put him down. Francis just took to him. He's been the sweetest little guy. He's so protective of them already. I was tickling Francis and she was yelling me to stop and he started barking at me. They're all happy. Can we PLEASE keep him?" Lucas looked at Brooke and then back at his kids.

"Fine, but keep him out of my study."

"No problem. I guess now would be a good time to tell you about the cat we got too." Lucas whipped his head around at Brooke and stared daggers at her. "Kidding." Brooke shook her head as she walked out of the room laughing.

**Christmas was coming to the Scott household** and Brooke was quickly learning it was a big deal. Grandparents called daily reporting presents they had bought and asking what else they could do. It was decided that Christmas would be at Lucas' house because of the kids. He and Nathan would be working the entire Christmas season and Lucas' house was the base of operations. Karen was going to take about three weeks off and come out to Dallas and all the other family members would be there for at least a week. Brooke was going home briefly. It's not that she loved her parents, she did, but they weren't the most loving family in the world. Most of her vacation time would be spent with Haley goofing off.

"Brooke did you get eggnog at the store?" Lucas walked into the kitchen and saw Brooke putting up groceries. She pulled out the carton of eggnog and shook it at him. "Awesome." He went over to it and opened it up and started drinking without a glass.

"Luke that's gross. Get a glass." She pulled the carton away from him.

"You women are all the same." He reluctantly pulled a glass out of the cupboard and poured himself a glass. Lucas and Brooke were alone in the house. Jason was at school and Francis was at mother's day out. Brooke had convinced Luke that mother's day out was a good idea for Francis so she could learn socialization skills. He had agreed and for two days a week she went and gave Brooke a nice little break.

Max followed Lucas around as he walked around the kitchen. Luke had slowly warmed up to the dog and the two were friends. He took Max jogging with him daily and often took him and the kids to the park to play.

"Did you get your tickets to go home?"

"Yeah. First class all the way. I'll leave the 22nd and come back the 30th. Just in time for New Years, you better have a good party planned."

"Eh. I can't remember if we have a game or not. The kids are sad you're not going to be there for Christmas."

"I know, but my parents have been bugging me to come visit. Besides I haven't seen Hales in awhile and it'll be good to hang out with her."

"You should bring Haley back here. I'm anxious to meet her."

"We'll see." Truth be told Brooke did want Haley to come back and stay for a little while. She was somewhat nervous about bringing Haley back to the insanity that was the Scott household though. "Oh you have to see what I got for Francis today?" Brooke ran excitedly back out to her car to get the gifts she had bought that day.

Luke was lucky to have her, he thought as she went out to the garage. The kids loved her and she loved them back. He was going to be sad when she was gone for Christmas break. They had been shopping for the kids since before Thanksgiving. They were going to be spoiled rotten. Lucas and Brooke had even bought toys for the dog. He couldn't believe that he was so attached to a dog, but he was. Brooke came back into the house with bags and bags of toys and the two began to pile over them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brooke was happy to be home. It was strange she thought, how she now thought of Dallas as home. Karen had just picked her up from the airport and the two were on their way home. A break had been good but she was ready to get back to Jason and Francis. They had called her daily while she had been gone updating her on what was going on. On Christmas Lucas and sent her a video showing them opening up all their toys. There was one thing she didn't miss though, waking up early. Also Haley was coming in just in time for the team's New Years Eve party. Lucas had promised them all a good time and she was going to hold him to it. Nathan had even promised to be her kiss at midnight if Jesse didn't show.

"I am so glad to be back to warm weather. Michigan is way too cold."

"I know what you mean. North Carolina isn't much better. It's odd to think that on Christmas the kids were wearing shorts and t-shirts."

"I was bundled up in 3 sweaters and long underwear and miserable. Glad to be back to the sunshine."

"The kids have been asking every day when you get home. It's safe to say you will be mauled when you get in." Brooke laughed, she couldn't wait to walk through that door and be greeted by her kids.

"How's Max? Was he good?"

"Oh Max. He's a perfect gentleman. He is so protective of Francis though. Dan was chasing her around and he started barking at him and trying to chase him. It's funny."

"Yeah, he does that with me too. He's crazy." The rest of the way the women caught up on what had been happening the past few weeks. Karen was glad Brooke was back; she had missed the bubbly vivacious woman. Even Dan had seemed excited for Brooke to be coming back.

As soon as the car pulled into the driveway people started piling out of the house. First came Francis and Jason followed by Max; next came Nathan with the goofiest grin Brooke had ever seen on his face; by the time she stepped out of the car she was swarmed by people with mouths going a mile a minute.

"Brooke, you HAVE to see what daddy got me for Christmas. He got me that doll I wanted…"

"Brooke I want to show you this new magic trick I learned."

"Well it's about time my New Years Eve date came home," Brooke rolled her eyes at Nathan's comment and gave him a hug anyways. Francis had already had Brooke pick her up and Jason was holding Brooke's hand dragging her into the house. Max unsuccessfully kept trying to get Brooke to pet him.

The rest of the afternoon Brooke spent getting reacquainted with everything. She had wanted to take a nap but the others would not allow it. Francis and Jason were determined to show her everything they had gotten for Christmas that day. Lucas was in Seattle for a game so she wouldn't see him till tomorrow. She was a little sad, but got over it quickly. She hadn't seen her boyfriend in over a week and was looking forward to some alone time with him that night.

**As Lucas pulled into the garage he noticed Brooke's car was gone.** He then remembered Nathan saying something about her going out with Jesse that night. It was two a.m. and Luke had flown home before the team, with all his family there he wanted to spend as much time as possible with them.

He let himself into the house and made the rounds checking on his kids. He peeked in on Francis and saw Max curled up with her. Jason was asleep in his bed too curled up in the ball he slept in. When Luke was sure everything was okay he went back into the kitchen to get some cereal before bed. He was almost done when he heard the garage door open. A few seconds later Brooke quietly opened the door and crept into the kitchen.

"Hey stranger." Brooke jumped a mile when she heard Luke's voice. She hadn't expected anyone to be up.

"Hey." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing up?"

"Just got home from Seattle. I should be asking you the same thing." Brooke sat down on the stool next to him.

"I hate guys. Let's just put it at that." Luke looked over at her wanting her to explain further and Brooke willingly obliged. "So I go over there tonight AFTER his poker game. I haven't seen the guy in a week and I have to wait for his poker game, yeah okay, whatever. So I go over and we're hanging out and stuff and then his cell phone rings. It's Scott, his best friend. Apparently he's drunk and needs someone to pick him up. So Jesse says he'll be gone 20 minutes and leaves. An hour later he's still not home. Thirty minutes after that he calls me and says that he'll be home soon. An hour after that he's not back so I leave. Screw his couch, I don't deserve this. So on the way home he calls me and asks where I am and we get into a BIG fight. Needless to say we won't be spending New Years together."

"That sucks Brooke, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well what can a girl do? I know he was just being a good friend and all, but still, we haven't seen each other in forever and he just takes off and expects me to be okay with it. I don't think so. I mean I guess I should be okay with it, he was just helping his friend, but ugh. Am I being an unreasonable girl?"

"Eh, can't really say. I think you do have a right to be mad, but on the other hand you don't. It's a tough call."

"This sucks." Brooke laid her head down on the counter and Lucas started rubbing her back.

"Everything will work out. At least you have something fun to do for New Years and Haley is coming in. Nathan is so ecstatic, he gets to have two dates for New Years."

"Huh?"

"You and Haley are going to be his dates."

"What about you? Don't you need a date?" Brooke asked confused. Last she heard they were all going to go together as a non-quasi-date.

"Well one of the guys on the team set me up with this lady Shannon. I'm going to be going with her tomorrow."

"Oh." This was the first Brooke had heard of Shannon and she wasn't too sure how she felt about it. She knew Lucas needed to move on, but she didn't like the sound of this new woman.

"Come on, let's go to bed. We got a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah yeah." Brooke followed Luke up the stairs deep in her own thoughts. She didn't know why, but she was not happy about Luke's date the next night.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: SPRING BREAK IS HERE! Thank goodness! Anyways I thought I'd update this little diddy before I let my brain rot for the next week. Don't worry I will update next week seeing as how my plans look like they're going to fall through (A curse on you HEB). Anyways I know ya'll wanted the New Years Eve party, I promise next chapter. As always thanks for all the great reviews, they really keep me going. Read and Review please, I think I'm only a few away from 100 and that would be awesome. Sorry for this long ass note.

Chapter 9

Brooke woke up the next morning with a large object on top of her. She opened her eyes to see a furry head in her face and heard the unmistakable giggling of Francis. Turning her head she saw Francis sitting next to her dog watching Brooke sleepy.

"Morning baby, what're you doing?"

"Max and I wanted to wake you up. He missed you. Plus daddy said we needed to wake you up because you have to go ot the airport soon."

"Yep." Brooke grabbed Francis and pulled her down next to her. Max started barking and she wrestled with him too. It turned out into an all out wrestling match with Jason and Lucas joining in when they heard the noise.

"What is going on here!" The match was broken up when Karen came into the room and saw the chaos. The five culprits looked up and started giggling when they saw Karen's face. It must have been quite a sight to see the mess they were entagled in. Lucas was on top of Brooke and Max was pulling at Lucas' pant leg. Jason sat on Lucas trying to help him get Brooke and Francis was trying to pull the two of them off of Brooke. To an outsider they would have looked like a normal family.

"Hi grandma." Francis smiled sweetly, "We're waking up Brooke."

"I can see that, but you're also waking up the neighbors."

"Mom that's not true, are closest neighbors are miles away." It was then Brooke saw the look on Luke's face and knew exactly what he was thinking. She pulled the kids off the bed while Luke went over to his mom to hug her. In one swift motion he had picked her up over his shoulder, crossed the room and threw her on the bed.

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!" she yelled as she landed. Eveyone started laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Karen even started laughing. After their laugh fest they headed downstairs for breakfast. Brooke only had an hour to get ready to go get Haley.

"Nathan for the last time you cannot come with me. Stay here!" The past hour Nathan had been bugging Brooke to let him come with her to get Haley. Brooke wanted some alone time with her friend and had said no. She ran upstairs to get her purse then came back down to the kitchen.

"Where's Nathan?"

"I think he's upstairs pouting." Deb answered, "He doesn't like being told no."

"Baby. Anyways I'm off. I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Okay, bye sweetie." Brooke told Deb bye and got in her car. She was out of the estate and almost on the freeway when someone jumped up from the back seat.

"BOO!" Brooke swerved and almost hit a curb as Nathan appeared.

"YOU JERK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yelled as she got on the freeway.

"You wouldn't let me come so I stowed away."

"Obviously. I'm not turning around because I'm already late but I'm letting you know I'm pissed. I told you no."

"Yeah well, I always get what I want."

"Yeah and you're a stuck up jerk." Nathan climbed into the front seat and kicked Brooke in the process with his long legs. "You are not winning any points right now." She told him.

"Sorry. I wanted to meet her before Lucas. I want first dibs." Brooke looked over at him with a look of disbelief on her face.

"You're kidding me right? You are not making dibs on my best friend. She is off limits. Boys are such pigs."

"Nope. Lucas has first dibs on you since you're his nanny so I think it's only fair that I get first dibs on Haley."

"You two are disgusting. And Lucas does not have dibs on me, no one has dibs on me. I'm a person not a thing and so is Haley."

"Come on Brooke, you know you used to call dibs on guys."

"Yeah, when I was in high school. Seriously some days you act like you're five instead of twenty-five." The rest of the way to the airport Brooke and Nathan bickered over this and that. Brooke was generally pissed off because of what Nathan had pulled.

Brooke parked the car and unbuckled her seatbelt. "You stay here." She told Nathan sternly.

"Nope." Nathan climbed out of the car and followed Brooke into the terminal. They were meeting Haley by the baggage claim and her flight had gotten in a few minutes ago. When Brooke got there she saw the familiar backside of her best friend. She ran up behind her and jumped on her back.

"Hi friend!" Haley almost collapsed at the weight on her backside but didn't.

"Hey you! Would you mind getting off my back please?" Brooke jumped off and the two enveloped in a hug. Nathan had walked over at the moment and was waiting to be introduced.

"Nathan this is Haley, Haley this is Lucas' annoying brother Nathan." The two exchanged hello's and Nathan was awestruck, Haley was better looking than he had imagined. "Nathan grab Haley's bags."

"What?"

"Nathan please just be a gentleman and carry her bags." Nathan reluctantly picked up Haley's bags and followed the girls back out to the car. Brooke and Haley climbed into the back seat leaving Nathan to drive home.

"I feel like a chauffer."

"Yeah well that's because you are one today. Now shut-up and drive. Traffic is gonna start soon and we need to get home and get ready." The two girls gabbed non-stop on the way back to the house. They hadn't seen each other in two days but you would never know by the way they were talking. Nathan sat in silence most of the ride. To him Haley was gorgeous and she had barely given him a second glance. He wasn't used to the brush off by women.

In his head Nathan calculated a way to get Haley. He wanted her, that much was certain and he was determined by the end of the night that she would be his.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Brooke felt good. They had just gotten to the club and she could tell it was going to be a good night. Before they left the group had a few drinks with the parents and then the champagne had been flowing in the limo. Lucas' date had called saying she was sick at the last minute so Brooke was even happier. One thing she could have done without was Nathan's sad attempts to get Haley to notice him. It was sad really, the poor boy was doing everything in his power to get Haley to pay attention to him and so far she hadn't even blinked in his direction.

A heavy bass beat pumped through the club and through Brooke's body. The foursome headed upstairs to the VIP room reserved for the Mavericks. Brooke waved to the players and their dates she knew. Nathan and Lucas went to go say hi to the other players while the girls went to get more drinks.

"Here you go sexy." Brooke purred as she handed Luke his drink. Brooke sat down on his lap while Nathan and Haley sat on a couch across from them.

"Thanks." The four sat upstairs and talked for a bit until Brooke had the desire to dance and dragged Haley down to the dance floor with her. Lucas and Nathan watched the pair go.

"Man have you got it bad." Luke chuckled. Nathan covered his face with is hand and groaned.

"I know. She won't even look in my direction. What am I going to do man? I have to have her."

"Nathan listen to yourself, saying things like, have to have her, are not going to help your cause. What is it about her that gets you going so much?"

"She's gorgeous. I don't know there's just something about her. I'm going to sound like a huge loser, but I think it was love at first sight."

"Okay." The two looked down at the floor at the girls. They danced together almost hypnotically. Lucas could say with almost no doubt that Brooke was the best looking girl there that night. She was dressed impeccably in a short black skirt and a red top with strings everywhere. Her hair was in curls and she exuded confidence. That was the sexiest thing about her, her confidence. It radiated off her and made her even more attractive than she already was.

Nathan was in a similar state thinking about Haley. He was drawn to her for some reason. Nathan wasn't the kind of guy to fall in love. Throughout his life he had many flings but no serious girlfriends. His longest relationship was about a month. Nathan loved women and until Haley had never even thought about settling down.

About an hour later Lucas and Brooke were nowhere to be found. Nathan and Haley were giggling on the couch about nothing in particular. "So then Brooke was on the floor. She was so pissed. Steam was practically coming out of her ears. I bet you can guess that we didn't win the cheerleading competition that year."

"Nice."

"Oh no." Haley muttered.

"What?" Haley tried to hide her face and pointed in a general direction. Nathan looked and saw a guy carrying a guitar case coming towards them.

"That's Chris Keller. Brooke and I knew him in high school. I was dating this guy Jake at the time but Chris and I were working together at the time. He kept trying to get me to break up with Jake and get together with him, but I had no interest whatsoever. Anyways, things ended badly and now we really can't stand each other. What is he doing here?"

By the time Haley had finished explaining Chris was standing in front of them. "Well if it isn't little miss Haley James. Funny seeing you here. Where's that skank of a friend of yours Brooke?"

"Hi Chris. Brooke's here somewhere and she's not a skank."

"Yeah she is. She's the skank and you're the prude." Nathan watched Haley shrink as Chris talked to her. He couldn't believe the way this guy was degrading her and the way he talked to her.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but this is the VIP area and I don't think you're wanted." Chris looked at Nathan for the first time.

"Well who is this Haley? Your bodyguard, because we all know he's not your man."

"Chris this is Nathan, my-"

"Fiancée." Haley's eyes went wide as Nathan introduced himself.

"Interesting. Fiancée, so where's your ring Haley?"

"It's back in California. I was going to ask her when we got back to California but with all the family around during the holiday's I decided to ask her now." Haley listened to Nathan blatantly lie to Chris and she couldn't be more thankful.

"Wow, well congratulations Haley. Guess that cherry is going to finally get popped." Haley had to hold Nathan back as he tried to get to Chris. "Well I guess I hit a soft spot. Anyways, I have a set coming up so I guess I'll be seeing you later. Tell Brooke I said hi." Chris walked off and Haley reached for her drink and downed it.

"I need another drink." Nathan handed her his. "Thanks for covering for me."

"No problem." Nathan looked up and saw Chris looking at them. "You do realize we're going to have to act like a couple the rest of the night." Haley looked up at him and smiled the greatest smile Nathan had ever seen.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." She reached up and kissed him. To Nathan it was the best kiss he had ever experienced. To Haley it was the start of something new and possibly great.

**Brooke and Lucas** exited the dance floor drunk and sweaty. She had convinced him to dance with her and he had actually had a good time, it was probably due to the alcohol. They headed to the bar to get another drink.

"Do you know it's been three weeks since I've been laid? I mean seriously, I'm used to having sex daily and now it's every once in awhile." Brooke blurted out after she took a shot of vodka.

"Oh you poor baby, it's been a lot longer than that for me."

"Lucas you could have any girl you want. All you have to do is snap and you would have a line of girls willing to sleep with you." Brooke tried unsuccessfully to snap and started to giggle.

"Would you be one of those girls in line?" Lucas looked at her deeply and asked.

"Maybe." She answered back coyly. In response to his question she grabbed his hand and started dragging him through the club. They ended up in the empty VIP bathroom. Brooke leaned back against the wall and pulled Lucas towards her. "How about we break each other's dry spell?"

"I think that's sounding pretty good right now." Lucas grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hungrily. She kissed him back and hands started roaming. This went on for a good 15 minutes and then things changed pace. Lucas' hands started inching up Brooke's skirt and then reality came crashing down.

"We can't do this." She was able to get out between kisses.

"Why not?"

"Because I still technically have a boyfriend." Lucas pulled back.

"That's right." His night had just come to a screeching halt. The two looked at each other still breathing heavily. Brooke knew it was wrong but her body was telling her differently. She pulled Lucas back to her and started kissing him again.

"Just because I said we couldn't have sex doesn't mean we can't keep making out." Lucas didn't know if it was him or the liquor talking but he agreed and kissed her back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Things had returned to a somewhat normal state in the Scott household. All the houseguests had gone home and school had started up again. To Brooke's horror and utter disbelief Haley and Nathan had become an item. They had even gone back to LA together. Brooke still wasn't sure what was going on in Haley's head and hoped to have a talk with the girl before she did something stupid.

Brooke and Lucas both acted like nothing had happened at the club on New Years. Neither spoke a word to the other about it. The first days after it had happened they had avoided each other, but now they were almost like they were before. Brooke had broken up with her boyfriend after that incident though. It was an amicable split, both felt that it was for the best.

It was Friday around lunchtime and Brooke sat in the kitchen with the housekeeper Nancy and Francis. The women were making lunch and discussing the next week's events. Nancy came every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and cleaned up the house and did any laundry or dishes that needed to be done. Brooke was especially glad she came because she could not clean worth anything. Lucas was currently on a road trip and wouldn't be home until the next Wednesday. Brooke was jealous because he got to stop in LA and see Nathan and Haley.

"So Lucas comes back on Wednesday. I think he said something about a big business meeting the next day and he wants his blue Gucci suit cleaned."

"Yes, he told me that." Their conversation was interrupted though when they heard the front door open and a woman's voice call out.

"Hello, Luke? Is anyone home?" Brooke looked at Nancy who raised her eyebrows. Brooke reached for the phone and picked up Francis when they saw a tall blonde woman walk in. "Who are you?"

"I'm Brooke. Who are you?"

"I'm Lisa, Lucas' wife."

**Authors Note: I know it's way short, but I wanted to do a cliffhanger. Call me a nerd or whatever. But nary you worry, I'm working on and have almost finished the next chapter which will be up TONIGHT. Sorry about the lack of updates lately, things have been crazy here. You guys are awesome with the reviews. Thanks again! Please R/R.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Brooke and Lisa stared at each other sizing the other one up. Brooke could not believe she was finally meeting the infamous Lisa. From what she had gathered Lucas was the only one in the family impressed with her. Karen had always thought she was a flake and that was proven when she walked out. Nathan felt she was a gold digger and that had been proven when the divorce settlement was decided. Dan never thought any one was good enough for his son's and had tried to buy her off before she and Lucas had married.

Lisa looked at Brooke. She was holding her baby and didn't look like she was letting go of her any time soon. She had no idea what this woman was to Lucas and prayed they weren't involved. Lisa held out her arms. "Hi Francis. Remember me, its mommy. Come to mommy." She moved closer to Brooke and Francis buried her face in Brooke's shoulder.

"She doesn't want to see you. And frankly, I doubt Lucas does either. So if you could do us all a favor and please leave."

"Sorry sweetheart, that won't be happening anytime soon. See, I need a place to stay and this is my house and that's my baby you're holding. I'll leave but I'm not going without her." Brooke laughed in her face.

"You have got to be kidding me. Do you think for a second I'm just going to hand over Francis to you? For all I know you'll take her and leave her in a box somewhere. If you want to see her you can talk to Lucas when he gets back." Lisa grinned; Lucas being gone would work to her advantage.

"Well it looks like I'm staying then. Be a dear and make me a sandwich or something." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Get out of the house now. I'll call the police if you don't leave."

"Right, like they're going to do anything when I tell them this is my house and that's my baby."

"Are you delusional? You and Lucas are divorced; you have no right in this house. And for all I know you have no parental rights of Francis."

"That may be, but here in Texas they always side with the birth mother, not some skanky whore playing mommy." Brooke handed Francis to Nancy and got up in Lisa's face.

"If you're not out of that door in 30 seconds I will go up to my room and get my .45. Sweetheart, I have deadly aim and I will not hesitate to shoot. Nancy will back up whatever I say. Now get out of my house."

"Ooh, you're a feisty one. I'll leave, but not because I'm scared. Tell Lucas I'll be back and this time I won't leave without my baby." With that Lisa picked up her purse and walked out the door. Brooke let out the breath she held.

"Brooke are you okay?" Nancy asked as she handed the baby back to her.

"I'm fine. I'm going to call Luke and see what he thinks we should do." Brooke picked up the phone and dialed Luke's cell. "Come on, pick up." There was no answer and she hung up. "Nancy, will you go pack a bag for Jason with about five days worth of clothes. I'm going to go pack for Francis and me. I don't want the kids anywhere near that psycho. Looks like we're going to California."

**"Thanks for picking us up Hales."** Brooke told Haley as they drove back from the airport.

"Oh it's no problem. You should have seen the look on Luke's face when I told him what was going down."

"I believe it. That lady was psycho. I don't trust her for a second." Brooke hadn't been able to get a hold of Luke, but Haley had. Brooke and Luke had been exchanging calls all day but never actually speaking to one another. At the current moment, all Brooke knew was that Luke was going to get the locks changed, the code on the gate changed, and had called his lawyer to see what his legal options were.

"Well I'm glad you three came, it'll be fun to have all of you here."

"Yeah you should have seen Jason when I went to get him from school. I haven't told them why we really came, just that we're going to see Lucas because it's a three-day weekend from school. Question for you though, why are you so smiley and why are you driving Nathan's car?"

Haley just grinned back at her friend. "Well, you know how I went with Nathan to the game in Utah? Well we also decided to make a quick trip to Vegas." Brooke looked at her friend not believing what she was hearing.

"No."

"Yes."

"No. You did not. Haley James, if you even say what I think you're going to say I swear I will stop this car right now."

"You're not driving genius. And yes, we got married." Brooke stared at Haley in shock. "Well say something."

"I can't, you've left me totally speechless. I think this is the most surprising thing I have ever heard. You and Nathan got married? You who have never had a real boyfriend before and Nathan the biggest flirt known to man. What is this world coming to? Who else knows?"

"You're the first one. It was only two days ago. We haven't even told Luke yet."

"I cannot believe this. I really can't. I guess that's why you're driving his car, oh wait, my bad, your car now."

"No, this is still his. He bought me a brand new Mercedes today."

"Whatever, I don't need to hear this." Her bad day kept getting worse.

"Brooke, don't be like this. Please trust my judgment. You know I'm usually a very rational person, but this, it just feels right. And before you even say it, it's not about sex. So please, just be happy for me?"

"You know I can never stay mad at you, lucky for you. Give me a few hours to let it sink in, and then I'll throw you the most kick ass reception ever courtesy of Nathan."


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Sorry for the lack of updates lately. School and real life got in the way and I had massive writers block. I think I'm back into this though so let me know what you think. I also have a Naley story called "Eggs Over Easy" I'm working on. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Also, let me know if you guys are interested in reading how Nathan and Haley ended up married. That story has been floating around in my head for a while now. Thanks again!

Chapter 13

Lucas got to Nathan's house and went in search of Brooke. He found her in the pool lying on a raft. She had told him once that lying in a pool was the most calming thing in the world to her.

"hey." He called out. Brooke lifted up her head and started paddling towards the side. Luke couldn't help but notice how good she looked in her bathing suit. Any guy who said Brooke didn't have a nice body was lying.

"Hey, how was the game?" Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "That good huh?"

"I couldn't concentrate. I sat a lot of the game out. Coach was not happy with me, but he understood I guess."

"So Nathan won?" He nodded his head. "Crap. Now we have to hear him gloat."

"Actually probably not. I think he knows not to mess with me tonight."

"Gotcha." The two sat in silence looking at the night sky. "Come swimming, it feels so good. Haley and I figured out how to heat it and nothing clears my head better than just lying in the water."

"No suit." Brooke laughed and told him to get one from Nathan. Reluctantly Lucas agreed and went in search of his brother to borrow a suit. He found him with Haley trying to get Jason to go to sleep.

"Dad tell Nathan and Haley I don't want to go to sleep. I want to keep playing playstation. Uncle Nathan has much better games than you." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Sorry buddy you have to go to bed we have a big day tomorrow. We're going to go to Disneyland." Jason's eyes lit up at the mention.

"No kidding. Okay I'll go to sleep. Is everyone going?"

"Yep. You, me, Francis, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley. The whole gang."

"Awesome." They all gave Jason one last hug and then left the room. Lucas would be back in there later to share the bed while Francis and Brooke shared a room.

"Hey Nate can I borrow a swimsuit? I'm going to go swimming with Brooke." Nathan said yes and told him to follow him. They entered his bedroom and Lucas laid down on the bed.

"You doing okay man? You know I'm here for you."

"I don't know. This is all so crazy. I never thought she'd come back. The worse part is I have no idea what she wants. Does she want money, Francis, what? And I'm letting her influence my game again."

"Don't know what to tell you man. All I can say is I'm here for you. If you need anything just let me know."

"Enough about me, what about you? You and Haley got married? Dan is going to flip when he finds out." Nathan threw a spare swimsuit at Lucas.

"Yeah, crazy huh? I can't even describe it man, she's everything I've ever wanted in a girl. She's smart, funny, sweet, the best kisser, nice, supportive, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. We were close to Vegas and the idea just came to me. I know we've only known each other a few weeks, but she gets me man. I feel like I can tell her anything and she gets it. I don't ever want to be away from her. Yeah Dan'll be pissed but he'll have to deal with it. I'm 25 not twelve."

"Good to hear. Well I'm happy for you. I better go though, give you and your bride some time alone. Brooke and I have a lot to talk about."

"K, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm actually kind of excited about Disneyland. For the first time in my life I'm really happy." Lucas smiled at his brother. You could tell on his face that he was.

**"I think they're going to last."** Brooke looked up from her spot in the pool.

"Who?"

"Nathan and Haley. I was just in there talking to him and he's giddy. I've never seen him like this over a girl before." Brooke smiled and watched Lucas get in the pool. She had never seen him remotely naked before and appreciated the sight in front of her.

"Yeah. She seems really happy. She told me they're going to go buy a new house. She's so excited. Apparently Nathan's been spending all this money on her. That's never happened to her before. If he ever hurts her though, I'll have to kill him." Lucas swam over to her and hung off her raft.

"Same goes to her." They floated in the pool for a while.

"So what happens next?"

"I don't know. We wait to see what Lisa wants. I talked to my lawyer and gave him a heads up. The locks have already been changed and everything. Nancy will meet you when you get back with the keys."

"Do we have to go back? Can't we stay here with Haley and Nathan? She's the best mom ever. She'll make us breakfast tomorrow and cleans up after us. I think we should just stay here forever." Lucas laughed.

"I wish it was that easy. Unfortunately Jason has school."

"It's only kindergarten."

"Are you scared to face Lisa?"

"I'm just scared she's going to take the kids. She's evil. I could sense it."

"Well at least Jason is safe." Brooke looked at Luke strangely.

"What do you mean Jason is safe?"

"I never told you?" Brooke shook her head no. "Oh man. Well Lisa isn't Jason's mom."

"Excuse me? Who is then? Did you not think this was important information?"

"I don't know. Peyton, my ex-girlfriend, is his mom."

"They look exactly alike though."

"That's because Lisa is Peyton's twin sister."


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: I know it's short but I have a paper due tomorrow that I should really be working on instead of this. I know a lot of you thought that the whole Lucas/Peyton/Lisa thing is kinda creepy so hopefully this makes it less creepy. I think I've watched one too many Maury's. Anyways, please R/R. Thanks. Oh and go check out NathansRaven new story "The More Things Change the More they Stay the same". It's a Naley and fantabulous.

Chapter 14

Brooke stared at Lucas like he had grown a second head. She could not believe what he had just told her. It was beyond strange, it was beyond comprehension, it was beyond belief.

"So?'

"So what?"

"Am I going to get an explanation or what? I think I deserve to know what's going on. After all, I'm in charge of your kids while you're gone." Lucas sighed, he hated talking about this part of his life.

"Peyton was my high school sweetheart and Lisa is her twin sister. We all grew up together and Lisa never really fit in. We invited her places and hung out with her because she was Peyton's sister, but she never really clicked with anyone except Peyton. And she was always kind of jealous of Peyton. Anyways one night in high school I got really drunk and Lisa took advantage of this. I could tell them apart when sober, but when I was drunk, forget about it.

"So Lisa got a hold of me and things started happening. Luckily Peyton found us before anything really happened. Needless to say she was pretty pissed. Lisa got upset ran out of the house and disappeared. She ran away. Peyton was devastated. So anyways, we graduated, went to college, you know the usual. Peyton and I got married and then had Jason. When Jason was a year old Peyton was on her way to meet me for dinner. She was running late and ran a red light. Her car got hit and she died instantly. I fell apart completely. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I felt like my life was over, Peyton was my entire life and now I was all alone. Then Lisa showed up. She had heard about Peyton.

"She was different now. She wasn't so socially awkward, she was smart, funny, and most of all there. I was emotionally fragile and she came and picked up the pieces. I think I fell for her because she looked and acted like Peyton. I guess I really thought she was Peyton. I don't want to say she tricked me, but we then got together. We ended up sleeping together and she got pregnant with Francis. I was still depressed so we stayed together. Things were good until about a year ago. She started to change or maybe my eyes were opened. Either way we split up and she said she didn't want Francis anymore. I hadn't heard from her until yesterday."

Brooke sat there letting everything sink in. It was weird and kind of twisted but in a way understandable. She had never experienced what Lucas had and couldn't say what was right or wrong in the situation.

"I'm sorry. It sounds like your life hasn't been so easy." Lucas shook his head.

"Just when things were getting good again and becoming normal this has to happen. Why couldn't she just leave well enough alone? She never wanted Francis. I always suspected she got pregnant just to keep me or whatever. I might not love her mother but Francis is my baby girl. I would die if I ever lost her. And as terrible as this seems, sometimes in my head I think she's Peyton's and mine."

"Well I've got your back whatever goes down. I can see why you were reluctant to hire a new nanny."

"I'm just sick of women leaving. It's not fair to the kids or me." Their conversation was interrupted when a tearful Francis walked outside. "Baby what's wrong?" Lucas paddled over to the side.

Francis took her thumb out of her mouth long enough to announce that she missed Max. Brooke had to keep from laughing. She got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around herself.

"Baby girl, Max is fine. He's staying with Nancy at her house with her dogs. Remember Booger and Spurkey? He's playing with them and they're having a big dog sleepover." Francis walked over to Brooke and sat down in her lap.

"Do you think he misses me?"

"Of course he does. But he's having a good time so we shouldn't worry." Lucas watched the two of them interact. Brooke was more motherly to Francis than Lisa had ever been. Suddenly Brooke burst out laughing.

"What?" Brooke stood up and Francis rested her head on her shoulder.

"Francis says that it sounds like Nathan and Haley are jumping up and down on the bed and she can't sleep." A grin spread across Lucas' face. They had been married only two days and instead of a honeymoon got an entire family. The girls said goodnight and left Luke poolside to think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Well I'm back. I only have one final left and then I'm done forever. Sorry about the lack of updates, but real life took over. Anyways here's the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it and doesn't think I'm way out there again. Please R/R. Thanks to everyone who has so far I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 15

Brooke was upstairs putting clothes away when she heard the backdoor slam shut. She knew what it meant, Lucas was home from court and things did not sound so good. She went downstairs in search of him and found him in the kitchen nursing a beer.

"Things went that good?" Lucas shot her a dirty look.

"Apparently, my traveling does not create a stable home. Especially since I'm a single father. The judge seems to agree with Lisa on this one. See according to her I'm gone 80 of the time and then when I'm home I don't spend time with the kids at all."

"That's not true at all. Did you tell the judge you have a nanny?"

"No, of course not. Wow Brooke that's a great idea, why don't I go back and tell him that."  
"There's no need to get nasty Lucas. I'm only trying to help."

"You want to help, build a time machine and make it so I never get together with Lisa." With that Lucas chugged his beer slammed it on the counter and stormed out of the kitchen leaving Brooke there dumbfounded. Not knowing what else to do she called Karen.

**"Mom, what are you doing here?"** Lucas had come home from his practice only to find his mother standing in the kitchen doting on her granddaughter.

"Brooke called me. She's worried about you. I've come to offer my moral support. Lucas honey, why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, I don't need you or Dan or anyone else for that matter fighting my battles for me." Lucas went and picked up his little girl. This whole mess tore him up inside. He could not imagine a life without Francis or Jason. "How was school today?"

"Good. I made you a picture." Francis pointed to a picture hanging on the fridge. Lucas walked over to look at the picture. "We had to draw our family. See there's you, Max, Jason, Brooke, and me. Teacher said Brooke could be my mommy because I don't have one." Lucas looked at the picture and knew there was no way he would let Lisa take his kids away from him. He would do whatever it took to keep his family together.

**Lucas sat in his study.** He had just gotten off the phone with his lawyer and the house was empty. Karen had taken the kids out to Chuck-e-Cheese for dinner and Brooke went out with some friends. Things were not looking good. He and his lawyer kept going over different options for the custody battle, but nothing was turning out all right.

Lucas believed Lisa abused drugs, but he had no proof of it. He felt she was out to get money, but had no proof of that either. All his theories and ideas wouldn't work out because he had no proof. If things kept going this way Lisa would have the kids by the end of the month.

"Lucas I had a breakthrough." Luke looked up and saw Brooke burst into his study all smiles. She came and sat down next to him on the couch. "So you know how the judge says you travel too much and I'm not a good nanny. Well, what would he say if you were married and your wife stayed home all day long to take care of the kids?"

"I don't know. That'd probably help some."

"Yes it would. So here's my proposition. Let's get married." Lucas stared at Brooke dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. Let's get married. I know the kids; I've been your nanny for six months now. We can say we fell in love, whatever we want. But if you're married it will give you a better chance at keeping Francis and Jason. That psycho Lisa will have nothing on us if we do it."

"Brooke, that's preposterous. Any judge will be able to tell it's a sham. The courts, not to mention Lisa, will watch us constantly. There's no way we would get away with it."

"Stop being so pessimistic. It could so work. Watch." Brooke moved closer to Lucas and wrapped her arm around his neck. She started stroking the back of his neck. "So baby, how was your practice today? Your mother has the kids, how about we go upstairs and make good us of that king sized bed?" Just as quickly as she had started Brooke moved away from him, much to his chagrin. "So what do you think? Am I good or what?"

"You're good all right, but I still don't think it'll work. How do you go from being the nanny one day to my wife the next?"

"Hello, we just said I was the nanny because of your celebrity status. Also I sleep in a separate room because I don't believe in sex before marriage. I'm living in the house though so the kids can get used to me before we get married. Case closed."

Lucas looked over at Brooke. She seemed so excited over her plan he didn't want to let her down. Plus the thought of being that close to Brooke excited him a little as well. "Fine I'll call my lawyer and see what he thinks."

"No need. I already called him. He thinks it's brilliant. Thank you. Now I need to go to the drug store and buy some bridal magazines. After all, I do have a wedding to plan. Bye baby." Brooke kissed him on the cheek and with that hurricane Brooke left the room.

Lucas picked up the phone and called his lawyer back who confirmed he had talked to Brooke and thought it was a good plan. They decided to meet the next day before Lucas' game to go over the details.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: I've been having major writers block and real life has taken over once again. I found out on Thursday the restaurant I worked at was closing this past Sunday. So yeah…but anyways please R/R and thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed in the past. And just to let you know in the next few chapters so Brucas action will be happening for all you people who have been waiting.

Chapter 16

If there was one thing Brooke was born to do it was plan a wedding. Ever since the plan had been set in motion Brooke had been focused on one thing, the wedding. Bridal magazines were strewn all over the house, fabric swatches sat everywhere, flowers, cakes, you name it, anything wedding related and Brooke had it.

Even though she only had two weeks Brooke had been able to throw a wedding together. She had been on the phone constantly with Haley, Karen, and Deb. Lucas wanted a small wedding and Brooke swore it was, but he wasn't so sure. The wedding was set for this coming Friday night when Lucas had two days off between games and then a few games at home.

They had chosen only to tell a few people of the real plan and let the others believe they were getting married for real. Jason and Francis were still in the dark and were thrilled at the thought of Brooke becoming their mom. It worried Lucas what would happen with them when it was all over and done with and Brooke and him divorced.

The judge was a little skeptical at first but then Brooke had talked with him and cleared it all up. As luck would have it he was now performing the wedding for them. Brooke and Lucas agreed that it would be wrong to have a person of religion perform a sham wedding.

Lisa still had not given up. She refused to believe that they were getting married and would tell anyone who would listen. The judge had listened to her complaints and agreed that they would watch the marriage very closely to see if it was just a ploy to get custody of the kids for Lucas.

Lucas sat by his pool contemplating everything. He had been banished from the house due to Brooke's bridal shower and was killing time before he had to go get Jason from school and Francis from mother's day out. The wedding was tomorrow night and he was starting to get scared. He knew it wasn't going to be a real marriage, but was still scared at the thought of being married again. Everyone had assured him time and time again that things would be fine, but he still wasn't buying it. Unable to just sit any longer Lucas got up and decided to get his kids out of school early to go out and have some fun before the madness of the weekend took over.

**Brooke sat in the** living room with her friends and family giggling over every little thing. They had each had one too many cocktails and it was beginning to show. They had played the normal bridal shower games and were now getting to Brooke's favorite part, the presents.

She sat in the middle of everyone with stacks and stacks of presents surrounding her. Her friends had really outdone themselves this time. Haley shoved a present towards Brooke and demanded she open it. Brooke greedily tore off the wrapping and opened the small box to find a pair of handcuffs. She picked them up with one finger and dangled them in front of Haley.

"Care to explain Mrs. Scott?" Haley blushed a deep crimson.

"We always seem to have fun with them. I just thought you and Lucas might enjoy them as well." The whole group burst into giggles again and Brooke could not believe her sweet and innocent Haley used handcuffs during sex with her husband.

"You naughty girl you." Brooke continued to open her presents and enjoy each and every one. It seemed all her friends felt she needed new lingerie to impress her soon to be husband with. She received just about every different type of nightie, lingerie, and nightgown ever. After everyone had left and she was cleaning up the thought struck her, she and Lucas could have sex. The thought had not really occurred to her yet, but the impending wedding and the shower brought that fact to her attention. They hadn't discussed anything of the sort yet, but when they would occasionally kiss to emphasize that they were in love all Brooke knew was that they were hot. A new excitement came over Brooke as she began to think of all the things she could now do with Lucas.

**The whole Scott clan** sat in the Maverick's skybox. They had all come in for the wedding and decided to go and see Lucas play the night before. Everyone but Nathan was there who had his own game to play and would fly into Dallas that night. As Brooke looked around at all these people she began to have doubts about their plan.

These people cared about one another and except for Karen, Deb, and Haley thought that Lucas and Brooke were getting married for real. They had all been so kind and loving towards her and Brooke did not like the feeling that she was deceiving them. But she reminded herself that she was doing it for their family. If she didn't, Lisa would get custody of Francis and Jason and who knows what would happen then.

She was sad too, even though her wedding was a sham, her parents hadn't thought it important enough to take off work to come down and participate. According to them she would have other weddings and they would come to those. So much for supporting their daughter Brooke thought.

Brooke looked down at her hand, on her ring finger sat a gorgeous 2-carat, round cut diamond in a platinum band. Lucas had bought it for her. She didn't even tell him what kind of ring she wanted, he just went out and bought it and it was perfect. She watched him play and noticed how graceful he was on the court. He shot and scored and the crowd erupted. She was so proud of him. The past few months they had become good friends and Brooke had thought about being with Lucas on more than one occasion. They were now getting together, but not under the circumstances she had hoped for.

"You alright sweetheart?" Karen had come over and sat down next to Brooke.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking that's all." Karen wrapped her arm around her.

"It'll be okay. Everything will work out all right. At first I was a little skeptical of this, but now not so much. Everything happens for a reason Brooke." Brooke looked at Karen and smiled. She knew then that everything would work out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: This chapter has been a long time coming, sorry. I've had massive writers block and truth be told this story isn't exactly going in the direction I had hoped. Any suggestions would be appreciated. As always read and review and if you haven't go read Nathansraven story "The more things change the more they stay the same". It's a Naley and is wicked excellent.**

Chapter 17

"Hales, where are my earrings? I can't find my earrings anywhere." Haley went over to her friend and picked the pair of diamond studs off the dressing table.

"Right here reject." Brooke grabbed them from her and quickly put them on. "Would you calm down? You're a nervous wreck." Brooke shot her a look.

"Easy for you to say miss I-elope-to-Vegas. I have to walk down that aisle in exactly thirty minutes and lie about my supposed love for Lucas in front of everyone." Haley sat down next to her friend and put her arm around her.

"Look I have no idea what's going on through your head right now so I'm not even going to try and pretend. I do know though that you and Lucas do love each other, maybe not romantically but at least platonically. The vows don't ask you specifically which type of love it is." Brooke looked at her friend and almost began to cry.

"When did you become so wise?"

"I've always been, you've just chosen not to notice." Brooke laughed and wiped the tears away that were starting to form. She reached over and hugged Haley back.

"I just want to thank you for being there for me these past years. You're my best friend ever and although we'll both be married hags soon you'll always be my best friend."

"Ditto."

Lucas stood waiting with Nathan. In a few minutes the music would start playing and Brooke would walk down the aisle. True to her word, the wedding was small. Only close friends and family were there, Lucas would say less than twenty people. It was the reception he was worried about. According to Brooke only 200 people had RSVPed so far but that didn't mean that others wouldn't show up.

Brooke, Lucas' lips formed a small smile when he thought about her. These past few months she had become one of his best friends. He didn't like to think about where he and the kids would be without her. His mind drifted back to the night at the club when they had made out in the bathroom. They were both drunk, but it was still a good night. He periodically wondered what would have happened if they had gone further.

He looked over the crowd. Karen and Deb were beaming; they were made for this stuff. They had so much fun planning this wedding they were discussing opening a wedding planning business with Jules. He glanced over at Dan who wore a smirk. Much to everyone's surprise he had been thrilled with the news of the wedding. When Lucas had married Peyton he had refused to attend out of protest. He had yet to accept the fact that Nathan and Haley had married. If Lucas didn't know better, he would swear that Dan was up to something.

"Luke." Nathan poked him in his side signaling they were about to start. Lucas looked down the aisle and smiled as Jason walked down the aisle looking bored out of his mind. Out of everyone, Jason was the most opposed to wearing the tux Brooke had picked out for him. After much begging, pleading, and bribery he had relented. Next Francis walked out with Max walking right next to her. The dog went the speed of Francis as she threw flower pedals every which way smiling the entire time. Unlike Jason she had been thrilled at the idea of wearing the dress Brooke picked for her. Her favorite part was that it billowed out when she twirled.

Lucas looked at Nathan as Haley came down the aisle. The way Nathan looked at her was unbelievable. He gazed at her so adoringly and her at him it warmed Luke's heart. Just by the way they looked at each other he knew they would last. Luke was jealous at what they had. He had loved Peyton deeply, but sometimes wondered if they were missing out on something by only dating the each other.

Finally it the wedding march began to play. Everyone stood up and looked down the aisle and out came Brooke. Lucas' breath caught in his throat as he saw her. She looked gorgeous. She had chosen a pale yellow strapless gown. Brooke said she just didn't feel right wearing white. Her hair was pulled up and she wore a diamond choker her grandmother had given her. To Luke she was the most gorgeous being in the world at that moment.

She soon reached the altar and Lucas went down to get her. She linked her arm in his and the two smiled at each other. They went up and stood in front of the judge. As the ceremony began Lucas finally felt okay. Even though he knew they were getting married for reasons other than love, to the outsider they appeared very much like a young couple in love. As the ceremony started all the worries Lucas had been having slowly dissipated. Their wedding might not be real, but they were friends. And by getting married Brooke was guaranteed to be in their life longer than anyone had expected.

**Lucas was tired.** It had been a long day. After the brief ceremony, there was the reception. To Lucas it seemed like everyone in Dallas had shown up. Brooke didn't want a sit down dinner and instead had a buffet so people could eat whenever they wanted. The entire time a DJ played and dancing occurred. After greeting everyone Brooke had dragged him out onto the floor for their first dance. Refusing to be ordinary Brooke had picked Bon Jovi's "Beds of Roses" for it. The rest of the night was a blur of drinking, dancing, socializing, photographs, and eating. By the time it ended, both Jason and Francis were asleep in the arms of someone.

After changing the newlyweds left for the nicest hotel in the Dallas area. Since he had a game in a day they couldn't go out of town for their honeymoon. Currently Lucas was in the bathroom changing for bed. He had no idea what would happen when he went out there. The two had never discussed sex as part of their marriage, but the thought had crossed his mind more than once. He decided to play it by ear and left the bathroom.

"So I was thinking I could sleep-" Lucas abruptly stopped talking as he looked at the bed. Sitting on it was Brooke in nothing more than a flimsy black nightgown and a wicked grin. She got up on all fours and crawled towards him.

"What were you thinking handsome?" she purred. Lucas was at a loss for words. Only in his wildest dreams had this occurred.

"That, I, um, could sleep on the couch if you wanted." By this point Brooke had gotten on her knees and was looking up at him.

"No, I don't think so." Without a word of warning she grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed with her. In one swift motion he was on his back and she was straddling him. Brooke started to run her hands up and down his body feeling his rock hard muscles. "I'm impressed. Maybe this basketball thing is good for something after all." Before he could respond Brooke had captured his mouth with hers in a searing kiss. Lucas instinctively wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him.

They continued to kiss as Lucas's hands began to roam. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to touch every single part of her body at the same time. It had been a long time since he had sex and his body was aching for it. When they finally broke apart they stared at each other hungrily.

"Maybe marriage won't be so bad after all." Brooke smirked right before Lucas shut her up by kissing her again.


	18. The Story of Haley and Nathan

**Authors note: Okay, so this doesn't really go along with the story right now. This is just how Haley and Nathan ended up married. A missing chapter if you will. I know it sucks right now because it's like 2a.m. and I'm tired, but it was floating around in my head and I had to get it out. Read and review please and let me know what you think. If I get enough responses I might add to it and put it up as it's own story. **

"You tired?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Not really." The two stared idly at the television watching some random lifetime movie.

"We should go out."

Haley looked at him with a doubtful expression on her face. "We're in Salt Lake City, where are we going to go out to?" It was just after New Years and Haley and Nathan had gone back to California together. When Nathan wasn't playing basketball or practicing he was with Haley. The team had a road trip coming up and Nathan didn't want to be separated from Haley so he had invited her along. So far the trip had been a success. The two had gotten to know each other even better. Nathan's favorite part though was waking up next to Haley every morning. She was so soft and fit perfectly in his arms.

"You know Las Vegas is only a few hours away from here."

"Vegas huh? And how exactly are we going to get there?"

"Rent a car. It'll be fun. What do you say?" Haley had always wanted to go to Vegas. She and Brooke talked about it a few times but nothing had ever come of it. She wasn't a big gambler, but Vegas sounded fun.

"Okay." Nathan broke out into a grin.

"Excellent. Alright you pack and I'm going to get us a car." Nathan kissed her quickly then went to find his phone. Haley smiled and looked down at her wrist. On their flight to Utah they had been served Cracker Jacks. In Nathan's box was a cheap plastic bracelet. He told Haley to stick out her wrist and he slipped it on. "Don't say I never got you anything." He told her then kissed her. To everyone else it might seem like a cheap plastic bracelet, but to Haley it was the world. It signified everything she had with Nathan.

**Haley sat in the passenger seat trying to find a decent radio station.** Nathan had rented them a convertible and they drove with the top down staring at the desert night sky. "It's gorgeous out tonight." She stated finally giving up on finding a station in the middle of the desert.

"Yeah it is." Nathan reached out and grabbed Haley's hand. She smiled down at their intertwined fingers. Some would say she was foolish falling for someone so fast. But she and Nathan were happy. They frustrated each other and would bicker, but they just got each other. Nathan could look at her and she would know exactly what he was thinking and vice versa.

They understood each other's abandonment issues. Even though Haley came from a big family she never really fit in. When she was a junior in high school her dad had retired and her parents started traveling non-stop. Nathan's parents had emotionally abandoned him. The more time they spent together Haley knew that she could never love another person as much as she loved Nathan. She had never believed in love at first sight until Nathan.

**They got a room at the Bellagio** and quickly changed to head down to the casino. It was nice having a famous boyfriend; they got one of the nicer suites in the whole hotel and had been checked in almost before they had gotten out of their car.

"So what do you want to play first?" Nathan asked Haley. He had been to Vegas before and wanted to make sure Haley had as much fun as possible.

"Um, let's go play blackjack I guess. Brooke taught me that in high school."

"Brooke, I should have known." He smirked down at her. The two wove through the crowds until they found an empty blackjack table. As they played Nathan's mind was in another place. He couldn't believe his luck when he met Haley. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Since the moment they met she had made him want to be a better person. She was the kindest, sweetest, gentlest person he had ever met.

He watched her play. Whenever she won she got so excited and started clapping her hands and jumping up and down. After about an hour the two got bored and decided to play roulette. On the way a person asked if they wanted to get married at the wedding chapel down the street. Both just laughed and said no and continued walking.

While playing roulette a thought came to Nathan. He did want to marry Haley and Vegas was the perfect place.

"Let's get married." He blurted out.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" A shocked Haley asked.

"You heard me. Let's get married. We both know that's where were headed any ways. Let's do it. Let's get married here in Vegas."

Haley didn't know what to say. Nathan was crazy. They had known each other for a little over a week and now he wanted to get married. "Are you drunk?"

Nathan groaned. "Haley I'm serious. Let's do it. You know I love you. You're everything I could ever want."

"What about our families and friends? You know Brooke will kill us."

"Brooke will get over it." He watched her and could tell she was mulling it over. "Look, how about this? If I win this next bet we go get married, if I lose I drop it and don't bring it up the rest of the trip."

"Okay." Haley agreed. Nathan hadn't won once while playing roulette and she felt her chances were pretty good. Her head was telling her it was a bad idea, but her heart was telling her to go for it. Nathan placed his bet on 23 red. Both held their breath as the ball spun around and around. Finally the dealer announced the winner.

"Twenty-three red, winner." Haley and Nathan looked at one another and grinned. Nathan collected his winnings and Haley. They exited the hotel and looked down the strip.

"I think there's one over there." Haley pointed. Nathan nodded and started to pull her towards that direction. As they reached the wedding chapel Haley's stomach grew butterflies. She could not believe she was about to do something so impulsive and un-Haley like, but she wasn't scared either.

As they sat and waited for their turn neither said a word. They just sat next to each other holding hands. Finally it was their turn. Nathan couldn't believe their luck that Elvis was going to marry them. If only his parents were here they would throw a fit. He could only imagine what his father would say, "Scotts do not get married by Elvis."

The ceremony was short and to the point and before they knew it they had said, "I do" and were now husband and wife. Nathan ecstatically kissed Haley with more passion than he ever had before. They paid the chapel and were on their way grinning like idiots the whole way back to their hotel.

"You realize we have to leave in two hours." Haley pointed out as they rode the elevator.

"Yeah." Nathan replied. He didn't want to leave, but knew he needed to get back to his team. Now not only he depended on it, but Haley as well. They reached their room and entered. Neither knew quite what to do or say. They had been alone together before but never as man and wife. "So,"

Before he could finish his sentence Haley wrapped herself around him and was kissing him with a burning intensity. Nathan picked her up and carried her to the bed. He knew she was a virgin and he was scared. He didn't want to hurt her. He put her down and the two continued their make-out session. Before either knew it clothes were flying everywhere and hands were roaming places they hadn't been before.

Haley looked up at Nathan with such desire and love. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

"You won't. The only way you could is if you don't make love to me right now."

"You're so gorgeous." Nathan said admiring her body. Haley cut him off with a kiss and the two finished off what they started.

**Before either knew it they were on their way back to Salt Lake.** They had practice to go to and a flight to catch later on in the day. Haley drove and let Nathan sleep. Neither had gotten any the night before and he would need it to keep up with his teammates. She smiled as she thought about the previous night.

It was never how she pictured her wedding but she wouldn't change a thing. As far as she was concerned everything was perfect. She looked down at the ring on her finger. There was no time to buy a ring before the wedding. When they stopped at the gas station though Nathan had found a candy machine that dispensed toy rings. He put his quarter in and came out with a cheap plastic ring to match Haley's cheap plastic bracelet. Their families would be mad for sure, but Haley and Nathan didn't care. They had done things their way and were happier than either had ever been.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Brooke smiled to herself, life was excellent and who knew it would be thanks to a sham wedding. Since the wedding things in the Scott household had been better than ever. Nothing much really changed except that Brooke had moved into Lucas' bedroom and now spent all her nights there.

Currently she was packing bags for a trip away. It was Lucas' birthday this Wednesday and he was away on a road trip. Brooke knew he wanted them to fly out to celebrate his birthday but knew that Tyler was in school and shouldn't be taken out. Brooke thought the idea of spending a birthday alone sucked and took things into her own hands. She found out where Lucas was staying and booked plane tickets to go visit. When Lucas came back to the hotel after the game he would find Brooke and the kids hanging out in his room.

Brooke shut zipped up her bag and placed it next to the ones she had packed for Tyler and Francis. If they were going to make the flight they would have to leave soon. The game was in Phoenix so the flight wasn't that long, but Brooke was still wary about traveling with two kids. Brooke picked up all the bags she could carry and headed downstairs.

"You guys ready?" She asked the pair as they sat in the kitchen having a snack and watching cartoons.

"Yes." Tyler replied barely looking up from the television. Brooke sighed and went and put the bags in the car. Once the car was loaded up they all climbed in. Francis was whining about missing Max, but Brooke assured her he was going to have fun at Nancy's house.

On the drive to the airport Brooke thought about Lucas. Since the wedding night the two had been having sex on a regular basis and neither could be happier. It was the type of sex Brooke liked most, casual with no strings attached. Both parties knew that they were just having fun. More than that though was that Brooke and Lucas were best friends. They told each other everything. More than anything Brooke was looking forward to be in his company again.

**Lucas checked his cell phone one more time.** It was his birthday and Brooke and the kids hadn't called. For Christmas Lucas had bought Brooke a new cell phone with video capabilities. Since then she and the kids had recorded a message for him and sent it whenever he was on the road. They had never forgotten until his birthday.

To top things off the hotel had told him that the pipes had burst in the room above his and leaked down into his room. They had moved him to another room, but Lucas was still pissed. If any of his stuff had been ruined he would never let the hotel hear the end of it.

Lucas got to his door and entered. He was tired and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. When he tried to turn on the lights nothing happened. "Great, just great." He muttered. He shut the door and started to stumble towards a lamp when the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!" Standing in the middle of the room were Brooke, Tyler and Francis. They had decorated the room with streamers and balloons. On one table sat a stack of presents and a cake. Luke was shocked.

"Happy birthday daddy!" Francis yelled as she came up and flung herself at his legs. Lucas picked her up and squeezed her. He had never been happier to see them before. Tyler rushed over and hugged his legs. Brooke hung back watching the family be reunited.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Brooke said no one should be alone on their birthday." Tyler answered. He grabbed Lucas' hand and dragged him over to the table. "Look we have cake and presents for you." Lucas sat down at the table and Francis and Tyler began handing him presents.

"Wow, socks. Thanks Francis." Lucas said bewildered as he opened his last present.

"They have doggies on them." She smiled back proudly. As Lucas sorted through the pile of presents he could tell which ones Brooke picked out and the one's Tyler and Francis picked out. It was amazing to him that in such a short time she could know him so well. Lucas looked at his watch and noticed the time for the first time.

"Well baby girl it is way past your bedtime." Lucas said picking her up. "And you two buddy. Let's get you in your pajamas and then go to bed."

"Daddy no. I wanna watch a movie with you." Tyler's eyes brightened up at the suggestion.

"Can we dad? Brooke bought us these movies called the Ducks or something."

"The Mighty Ducks," Brooke interjected.

"Yeah, they're really funny." Lucas thought about it for a split second. He had been on the road a good week already and as much as he would love to have a roll around in the sack with Brooke had to choose his kids over sex.

"Ok, go get in your pajamas and get into the bed. I'll meet you there." As the two ran off to get changed Lucas looked at Brooke. "Thanks." Brooked just shrugged her shoulders.

"It was no problem. And before you ask," Brooke picked up a backpack off the floor, "Here is Tyler's schoolwork he'll be missing. His teacher understood." Lucas came over and wrapped her in his arms.

"It was without a doubt the best birthday ever." With that he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Why thank you dad." Lucas playfully punched her in the arm.

"Whatever. Get on your pajamas and come watch the Mighty Ducks with us." Brooke nodded her head and watched Lucas interact with the kids in the bedroom. He picked up Tyler and body slammed him onto the bed. Next he started tickling Francis and she began giggling uncontrollably. Even in the bathroom Brooke could hear the small family.

As Brooke came out of the bedroom she announced it was bedtime and for everyone to lie down. They all complied instantly. Brooke put the movie on and came and got into the bed. Next to her was Tyler and next to him was Francis who was next to Lucas.

About thirty minutes into the movie everyone was asleep but Lucas. He surveyed the scene around him and could not believe how lucky he was. Ever since Brooke had come into their lives things had been better. The kids had been happier and he had been happier. Things just ran smoother. Not since Peyton could he remember every feeling so at peace and contented. Sometimes he felt that Peyton was responsible for bringing her into their lives. Checking over his family one more time to make sure it was all real, Lucas finally closed his eyes and was able to get some sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Something was wrong. Brooke could feel it inside her. A gnawing feeling grew in her stomach after each minute. She stood watching the clock, just hoping that it was wrong. They should have been back by now. She went into the living room to check the clock in there, hoping that the clock in the kitchen was running fast. The clock in the living room displayed the same time. Brooke began pacing with wild scenarios running through her mind. The kids, hurt in a ditch somewhere, lost at the zoo, being held against their will. Each scenario made her want to vomit.

As to the court appointed order Lisa got to take Francis every other Saturday for supervised visits. Jason didn't usually go with them but wanted to because this Saturday they were going to the zoo. But now it was well past the time they were supposed to be home and Brooke began to worry. She picked up the phone to try calling Lisa again to see where they were. She hung up frustrated when she got no answer. Not knowing what else to do she called Haley.

"Hello?"

"Hales, they're not home yet. They were supposed to be back 45 minutes ago. I've tried calling and have gotten no answer. I'm worried. Haley what am I supposed to do?" Haley could hear the panic in her friend's voice. She wasn't quite sure what she was talking about but knew she had to calm her down.

"Brooke, slow down. Who is not back yet?"

"Lisa with the kids." When Haley heard this a sinking feeling grew in her stomach as well. She had never met Lisa but had never heard good things about her. Haley could not understand Brooke's panic.

"Alright, get off the phone with me and call the social worker. If they don't know anything call Lucas and then your lawyer."

"I can't call Luke. It's their first playoff game tonight and he needs to be focused." Haley could not believe what her friend was saying.

"Brooke! I think his kids are a little more important to him than a stupid basketball game."

"Yeah, well you tell that to his coach. I'm going to call the social worker now and see what's going on." Brooke hung up the phone and began ransacking the kitchen looking for the number of the social worker who was assigned to supervise Lisa's visit.

"Hello, Mark Evans."

"Mr. Evans? Hi this is Brooke Scott. My stepchildren went with Lisa Sawyer today on a supervised visit with you and they have not yet returned. I would like to know where they are." Mr. Evans stomach dropped. Lisa had been making such good progress. He could see nothing wrong with letting her have the daughter to herself. So when she asked if she could take Francis unsupervised today he had obliged. He was overloaded with work and a free afternoon would give him a chance to catch up. "Hello, Mr. Evans. Do you know where my children are?"

Mr. Evans mouth was dry and he had trouble answering. "I let her take the child alone today." He quietly answered. Brooke's blood began to boil when she heard this.

"Excuse me? You let that psycho take my children unsupervised. If they turn up missing I'll have your job, that I promise you. No your job is over regardless. The newspapers are going to LOVE this; inept social worker loses Mavericks superstar's children. I hope you've wanted a career change Mr. Evans because this is your luck day." Brooke slammed the phone down and yelled. With each passing moment things were looking worse and worse. She tried calling Lisa again but got no answer. Not knowing what else to do she called Luke's lawyer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Wentworth, this is Brooke Scott. A situation has come up concerning the custody of Lisa." Brooke started pacing again; she couldn't sit still for the life of her.

"Hello, Ms. Scott. Now what do you mean a situation?" As Brooke told him everything he listened attentively and did not like what he was hearing. Over the years he had become particularly fond of the Scott children. He had come to see them as almost part of his family as well. "Ms. Scott, first thing is to calm down. I'll be over to the house at once. Next call the police. It might take some convincing to start them looking into it though because it is a custody matter."

"Not Jason. He is just an innocent bystander."

"Good point, that'll help with this considerably. I'm going to make a few calls and see if we can get a team to figure out whom exactly Lisa is. Find out what she's been doing these past few months. That might give us insight into where she is taking them. You need to call Lucas as well. I know you're reluctant because of the game, but he needs to know."

The two hung up and Brooke quickly dialed 911. After explaining to the officer what had happened and who she was, she was told a pair of officers would be over to the house shortly. They seemed reluctant to help and it made Brooke's blood boil. She could care less if it was s custody matter or not, all she knew as that her kids were missing.

Brooke stared at the phone scared to make the next call. She knew she had to call Lucas, but she was worried what he would say. She should have noticed something was wrong, or said no to Lisa taking Jason. What if Luke blamed her? Brooke was starting to blame herself right now and didn't need someone to confirm her fears.

She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. She nervously twirled the cord in her fingers waiting for Luke to pick up. He never did and it went to voicemail. "Hey you, look there's something really important I have to tell you. Call me back as soon as you get this." Brooke hung up and wished that she had another way to get a hold of him. There had to be some emergency number for players. She went into Luke's study to see if she could find something.

While in there the phone rang. On the caller id Lisa's name and number flashed, a wave of relief passed over Brooke's body.

"Look you better have a good reason for not having Jason and Francis home on time."

"Brooke?" The small voice asked.

"Jason, baby, what's wrong?"

"We never went to the zoo. We've been driving since Lisa picked us up. I just asked her when we were going home and she wouldn't tell me. Brooke I'm scared, can you come and get me?" Brooke was ready to throw up again; this was Lisa's plan all along.

"Where are you?"

"She stopped to get gas. Francis is asleep."

"Can you see anything outside?"

"I'm hiding on the floor."

"Ok. I called the police and they're going to help us. I can't come get you right now, but you watch Francis. Take care of your sister. And if you ever get a chance tell someone. Tell them Lisa is not your mom and she took you. Or if you can and Francis can both run away do it. Do not leave Francis alone. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Brooke could hear tears forming in Jason's voice. She could hear the fear in his voice. She then heard a door open and Lisa ask Jason what he was doing. After that the line went dead. Brooke grabbed the phone and ran into the bathroom. She placed herself over the toilet and the contents of her lunch came up. Her worst fears had been confirmed. Lisa had kidnapped the children and who knew what she was going to do with them.

The police and Mr. Wentworth arrived at the house at the same time. They found Brooke curled up on the couch crying. "Brooke, are you okay?"

Brooke looked up at Mr. Wentworth with her tear stained face. "She took them. That bitch took them." Mr. Wentworth tried to calm her down and explain what she meant. "Jason just called. He said that they never went to the zoo and they'd been driving since she picked them up. When he asked when they were going home Lisa didn't say anything." Mr. Wentworth looked up at the two police officers. They nodded and went to go place a call to see if they could have the cell signal traced.

"Honey, it'll be okay. Have you gotten a hold of Lucas?" Brooke shook her head trying to hold back the tears that wanted to start running again.

"They must be warming up. It went straight to voicemail. He's going to hate me. I should have stopped them. I tried to find an emergency number to call but that's when Jason called." Brooke started crying once again. Mr. Wentworth stood up to leave her alone. Outside in the hallway he talked to the officers who said they were working on tracing the call right then. He thanked them and then walked off to make a call he was dreading.

"Hey Mark, this is Mark Wentworth. I have some upsetting information for one of your players…"


End file.
